Many Years Later
by Purplekittensmiles
Summary: AloisxCiel Modern Day. Summary attempt: Alois Trancy is a decently popular, spunky, and slightly feminine guy in the eighth grade, who has been best friends with Lizzy(a girl obsessed with all things cute) for most of his life. One day, a new and mysterious student named Ciel comes to their school. In what ways will he unintentionally change the feelings of those around him? Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh wow, I have no self confidence. I don't know how I've managed to post this. Don't expect regular updates from me or anything... I'm sorry I can only write when I'm in a writing mood. If you don't like this, please don't flame. Just... um... Idk, stop reading. Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

-Alois POV-

'R u going to have like an epic party 4 ur bday?' I got the text from Lizzy in homeroom; she was sitting a few seats in front of me.

'Its not 4 anothr 2 months! But ya, prolly :P' I replied.

'Lol u rock Alois'

'Ikr?'

'Well I just sed so didn't I?'

Before I could respond though, our homeroom teacher started talking. It wasn't that the teacher was talking that distracted me; it was what he was saying.

"Today we have a new student, Ciel Phantomhive." Mr. Teacher-person motioned to the door. A very small boy walked in. He had bluish-gray hair, and an eye patch. I surveyed the new kid, and then felt my phone buzz.

'Omg the new kid's cute! :3 I call dibs!' I smirked at her comment.

'Aw fine. :( ;)' I replied, mostly joking.

"Ciel, go sit down next to Trancy," the teacher instructed, pointing to the empty seat beside me. I noticed Lizzy pouting as she watched Ciel walk right past her. When Ciel sat down, he didn't look at me. In fact, he was looking at the teacher who had continued on to blabber about whatever was going on this week or something.

"Hey, hey, new kid," I prodded. He barely even acknowledged me, but he did say, "My name is Ciel."

"Okay then. Hey, hey, Ciel," I repeated.

"What?" he sighed, as if he already didn't like me. I didn't want him to dislike me!

"I like your hair." He gave me an 'are-you-kidding' look.

"That's what you wanted to tell me?"

"Yup!" I smiled. When he looked away and didn't reply, I added, "My name is Alois Trancy."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you, Trancy." I didn't like the way his voice dripped with sarcasm. I also didn't like the way he called me Trancy.

"Call me Alois!" I corrected him. Ciel was being annoying. How could such a small, cute person be this irritating? Ciel didn't respond, he just turned back to the teacher.

I sighed and texted Lizzy, 'He's all grumpy… No fun.'

'Maybe ur not being nice enuff…?' she suggested.

'Ok ill try again'

"It's nice to meet you, Ciel Phantomhive. Isn't the weather today just wonderful?" I smiled, trying to be as sophisticated as possible.

"Alois… It's raining. You do know this, right?" Oh… it was raining, wasn't it?

"I'm just trying to make conversation, Ciel. What class do you have next?" I quickly responded.

"History," Ciel replied monotonously.

"Could I see your schedule?" I asked, still trying to be friendly. I don't think the teacher was talking anymore. Ciel sighed and handed me his schedule.

"Hey Ciel, you're in all of my classes!" I exclaimed and continued with, "Lizzy is in a lot of our classes as well."

"Who is this Lizzy you speak of?" Ciel asked. He spoke all old-fashioned and stuff.

"She's my BFF. Also the head cheerleader. She also takes a liking to cute things. You know what she told me?" I thought for sure that some gossip would reel him in. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "She said she thinks you're cute."

Well at least I got a reaction. He blushed a bit and pushed me away. "Alois, I would prefer you did not get that close to me when we only met a few minutes ago." Ciel said like some king.

"Are you implying that in a few days, or even hours, I could get that close to you?" I said, copying his smart sounding words.

"Most likely not, considering how much you seem to irritate me," Ciel responded.

"Well I could say-" I was interrupted by Lizzy, standing over us.

"Alois, are you being nice to Ciel?" Lizzy asked, sounding like a mother.

"I… _was_." I replied.

"I believe he was being as decent as he is capable of being," Ciel told Lizzy. I think Lizzy was a little lost on that statement. I, however, was pretty sure what he said was meant to be an insult to me. Ignoring the insult, I said to Lizzie, "Ciel has the next two classes with us!" Lizzy brightened even more, if that was possible. "OMG, really? That's great! Ciel, you can sit between me and Alois next class, so you don't feel like a stranger. Mr. Spears always lets us pick our own seats."

Ciel smiled warily as if he didn't want to sit by us but for some reason felt obliged to. "Alright," he said. Lizzy smiled at me and said, "See, Ciel just needed some warming up!" I smiled back at her. For some reason I felt happy.

Next class was history. Lizzy and I sat beside Ciel in the back row. Ciel seemed to be trying to pay attention, but Lizzy and I just talked. At one point Mr. Spears actually turned around to acknowledge us. "Would you two in the back shut up?" he asked. I nodded and said, "Yes sir." After that we texted.

Next class we all had assigned seats. I think Ciel actually paid attention the entire time Ms. Annafellows was giving her lecture on the English language. I don't like Ms. Annafellows at all. After English was lunch. I didn't feel like texting Lizzy even though my phone kept buzzing. The buzzing bugged me so I turned my phone off. I started doodling in my notebook.

Ciel was just sitting at his desk. He didn't seem bored at all… I tried drawing Ciel from the angle I could see him at. My first drawing didn't turn out that well. So I flipped to the next page and tried drawing him again. I'm actually pretty good at drawing which is why by the end of the period I had drawn a pretty good Ciel. We had five minutes left for free time so Lizzy came over to me. When I noticed her approaching me, I casually closed my notebook.

"Lunch time, Alois!" she said happily.

"We need Ciel if it's lunch time," I stated. Lizzy nodded her head. We walked over to Ciel, who was reading a boring-looking book. So blah blah blah. Then all three of us went to lunch and ate. Lizzy chewed me out on not texting her. Ciel looked at us as if we were insane, which we were. Everyone knew this, and we still had to kick somebody out of a seat at our table so Ciel could sit with us.

Lizzy kept talking. And talking. Usually, I was able to talk with Lizzy like this, but Ciel was so quiet, and I wanted to talk to him, not Lizzy. So then I got bored and I made something up.

"I have to use the restroom. Ciel, come with me." Girls always have escorts to the restroom, so I don't see why guys can't. Nobody at our table saw why guys couldn't either so they were all like, "Oh, see you later." I grabbed Ciel's hand and dragged him away.

Ciel seemed a little glad that he was able to get away from all those people talking about nonsense. But he also seemed a little worried that I was dragging him away to a bathroom. I took him into a bathroom and sat on a sink. It was kind of uncomfortable…

"It was getting boring with all that gossip, wasn't it, Ciel?" I asked him. He nodded and then said, "But I thought you were into gossip." I shrugged. I wasn't about to tell him that he interested me more; that could end in a loss of pride.

"So, Ciel what's up with that eye patch?" I asked. Ciel's face didn't change at all as he said, "Is that really any of your business?" I sighed and responded, "I'm just trying to make conversation… again." I lit up as he thought of something.

"Hey, maybe you could come over to my house on Friday!" I suggested. Ciel sighed.

"And why would I do that?" Ciel asked.

"Well… Otherwise, Lizzy will probably try and drag you on a date. Yes, it's as bad as it sounds. And I also think that you should totally try on a whole bunch of outfits I have in my closet."

Ciel then asked, "Lizzy would drag me on a date?"

"Yes. I told you this in homeroom. Or were you paying more attention to our proximity?" Ciel didn't respond. I fake-gasped, "Oh my goodness, you were, weren't you? I bet that's why you don't want to come over to my house." Hopefully provoking the small boy would work. It did.

"Fine, whatever! I'll go to your house!" Ciel yelled.

"Yay!" I cried, "Maybe you could even spend the night!" Ciel shook his head furiously, "Unless you somehow get me able to stand you by Friday, I am most definitely _not_ spending the night."

"Is that a challenge?" I asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"It's whatever you want it to be." Ciel said, obviously annoyed. I giggled at the look on Ciel's face.

"You're so cute!" I exclaimed. Instead of crushing him in a hug though, I just ruffled his hair. Ciel moved away from my hand and scowled. And so there I was. I, Alois Trancy, alone in the bathroom with Ciel Phantomhive. I am (pretending to be) proud to say nothing indecent occurred.

Actually, right after Ciel was done scowling there was an awkward silence so I started humming. Ciel recognized the song and started humming along with me. Then I was all like, "OMG, you know that song?" And Ciel was all like, "I was actually wondering how _you_ knew that song, considering it's classical." I pretended like he didn't just insult me, and we started talking about composers. And then we played, 'Guess this song'.

After a while lunch was over. But Ciel didn't know that and I didn't tell him. Yeah, anyways I found out that if Ciel wasn't in a crowded area, he could be kind of fun. Even funny. So we talked and our friendship meter was going up until a teacher caught us. That's when I found out that Ciel doesn't enjoy "skipping classes to talk to a lunatic in a bathroom". Or at least that's what he told the principal when we were seated in her office.

* * *

**Okay guys, I actually have a lot more written, and I didn't know where to stop this, so umm... look forward to more! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'****m so glad that people like my story! Sorry if it does seem like an unoriginal setting, but you know, I just based it off of my old school so it probably would XD. I don't know why I'm posting this considering I don't work on this much and I should really be spreading out my posts more, but whatever. So thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited and whatever else; you guys rock. :)**

* * *

Now, our principal's name is Ms. Angela Blanc, and she's really pretty. She also seems really nice. But she isn't; she's evil! Well, whenever I get sent here, she's evil. But she was being nice to Ciel; it wasn't fair at all! "Ms. Blanc, may I question why you are being nice to Ciel?" I asked politely.

"Alois, you get in trouble all the time. Today was Ciel's first day and he was found with you. Skipping classes. I believe that this is your fault, and I am only using deductive reasoning." The principal explained. I sighed, "Whatever." Ms. Blanc narrowed her eyes at me.

"Maybe I should just expel you." She said. Ciel's eyes widened. I leaned back against my chair, closed my eyes, and said, "You've already threatened me with that. It's not like my parents or even Claude would care." The principal huffed out a breath and said, "Trancy, I am tired of your attitude. You get sent here all the time, and now you're influencing the new boy."

Ciel came to my rescue, which was actually quite a surprise to both me and Ms. Blanc. "Ms. Blanc I assure you that I wasn't aware of the passing time. I'm almost positive Alois wasn't quite aware either. He is not influencing me in the slightest. If anything, I hope to influence him. If we could maybe let this one time slip without having to tell Sebastian, or Alois's guardian, I would be very pleased and I would try to help reform Alois. Expellment doesn't really seem an option for him, considering he seems to need schooling more than anyone else here."

I was proud of Ciel for standing up to the principal with all his fanciness to impress her. Although I believe he may have insulted me a few times in whatever speech he said… but at least Ms. Blanc seemed persuaded. "Okay then, this will not go on either of your permanent records. But it will be added if I don't see Alois making any progress." After we both nodded, she dismissed us and we went to the last class of the day.

We seriously skipped an entire class so my goal in life was pretty much accomplished. On our way to class, Ciel cussed under his breath. "Now you need to start making progress," Ciel muttered to me, which is when I decided on a new goal in life. I smiled, but quickly hid it, not sure if smiling right now would be smart. I had thought of the perfect way to make progress.

"Hey Ciel, maybe you could tutor me." I suggested, faking nonchalance.

"…You somehow planned this all out didn't you?" Ciel asked.

"I wouldn't do something like that!" I replied defensively.

"Correction; you _couldn't_ do something like that. I know you would." I didn't even know Ciel for all that long and he came up with this? How was he _so_ spot on?

"C'mon, I'm going to be expelled if you don't tutor me. If I'm expelled I'll be forever dumb." Ciel didn't react very much at all. "If I'm expelled, you'll be stuck with Elizabeth!" I tried. Ciel seemed to hit a realization. "Okay, I'll tutor you," he resigned. _Oh, this will be so much fun! _

Eventually we got to class. It was math. Yay. I kind of listened to what the teacher was saying because Ciel wanted me to do better in school, but it didn't make as much sense as I'd hoped. Since Ciel was sitting next to me, I kept asking him what the big words the teacher used meant. Usually Ciel's definitions had other words I didn't understand in them though so he wasn't much help. How was I not failing this class?

"How are you not failing this class?!" Ciel asked incredulously.

"I honestly have no clue," I replied, well… honestly.

"Okay, when do you have free time for tutoring?" Ciel questioned, now understanding how much I needed it.

"Every single hour of every single day." I replied, sighing about my lack of a shopping trip this week.

"What about tonight?" Ciel inquired. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm free. Are you willing to tutor me tonight?" I wondered.

"I don't see why not. Sebastian will be happy too, considering he thinks I need to be social and have more friends." I didn't reply to that. Instead, I took out my phone and called Claude, telling him I would be going to a friend's house.

"Lizzy's?" he asked.

"No, Ciel's." I replied tartly.

"Well then, have fun," Claude replied monotonously –which, by the way, did not go well with his statement.

"I will. Bye," I said and hung up. So then I followed Ciel, because apparently we were walking to his house. At least the rain had cleared up. In fact, it was quite sunny now.

* * *

**Wow I had no clue where to stop this. It's probably really short... sorry about that. And I also apologize about the lack of a chapter ending; this actually ended in the middle of a paragraph, but you know. I... I don't know. Just... Review. As long as it's not flames. -.-'**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not even going to try to make excuses. Sorry if any of you were waiting... I'm lazy and I fail. I completely fail.

Btw, I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji 1 or 2. We're on Fanfiction, so it's expected, but other people feel the need to clarify it so I will as well. I am lacking in owning an awesome manga and anime. Bear with me.

Warnings: Sebastians and Ciels and Aloises and cake and an attempt at fluff

* * *

After walking for a while, Ciel stopped in front of a really big house that could've been a mansion. Not even my house was that large. On the front steps, a man dressed in black was playing with a kitten.

"Good evening, Sebastian. This is Alois, a friend who I need to help tutor." Ciel introduced me to Sebastian.

"Good evening young master, good evening Alois." Sebastian greeted the two boys. I nodded, not exactly knowing what to say.

"Bring some sweets into my room while we're studying," Ciel commanded.

"Of course, young master." Sebastian replied.

"And get rid of that cat." Sebastian sighed in response and repeated, "Of course, young master." He let go of said cat and it scrambled away. Ciel walked inside and I followed. We went up to what I guessed to be Ciel's room. If I told Lizzy about invading Ciel's house, she would either be proud of me or so jealous that she'd make up a reason why I shouldn't have done it. I decided not to tell her.

"So, Ciel, do you have any plans on how to tutor me?" I asked, pretending to be interested in schoolwork.

"No. What's your worst subject?" he asked.

"Language arts… I never listen in class. In fact, I make a point not to." Ciel sighed.

"Why do you make a point to not listen?"

"I don't like Ms. Annafellows."

"Why not?"

"She just annoys me!"

"Fine then let's start with language arts."

"Well I'll probably be good at the subject if _you're _teaching me." I said slyly. At that Ciel facepalmed. "What's your grade in the class?" Ciel wondered.

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked.

"Teachers post grades on the walls…" Ciel said. This was news to me.

"Is that why sometimes the people all rush out of their seats to look at the wall? I always thought that was pretty strange…" I muttered. I could tell Ciel was resisting the urge to facepalm again.

"Just get out your homework, Alois." Ciel said. I did as told. Well, I took out my folders from my bookbag. I didn't know what the homework was supposed to be.

"So what was our homework?" I asked Ciel.

"For language arts we had to read the first chapter of a rewritten version of _Romeo and Juliet_ and answer a sheet of questions."

"We're starting a book?" Ciel sighed and smartly assumed, "You didn't get a copy, did you?" I shook my head no.

"You _can _read, right?" I nodded in response even though the question seemed partially rhetorical. Ciel pulled out his copy of the book and showed it to me.

"Why are we reading a romance novel for school?" I asked.

"We are reading _Romeo and Juliet_ because it is a classic. This particular version was rewritten so that most children our age would understand." Ciel explained.

"If it's rewritten, doesn't that defeat the purpose of making us read a classic?" I inquired.

"Yes, it does." I opened my mouth to say more but Ciel, sensing this, quickly continued. "Since you have forgotten your book I guess we'll have to share." Ciel didn't really seem to enjoy the idea of sharing a romance novel with me, but I thought it sounded fun.

"I have an idea!" I shouted. "How about I read it aloud to you?"

"You do that. If you get stuck on a word or something, just ask me. Where is Sebastian with my sweets?" Ciel grumbled. As if on command, Sebastian came into the room with a cake.

"I apologize for the wait." The man said. Ciel dismissed him, taking the cake.

"Now, begin reading, Alois." Before I started reading I asked, "So is Sebastian like, your butler or something?"

Ciel replied, "Actually he is."

"What about your parents?" I asked.

"They… passed away." Ciel stated.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. Ciel sighed yet again.

"It's okay; you didn't do anything. Now read." I did as told and began reading. I did my best to read with emotion so that Ciel would like it. At one point I just stopped and asked Ciel for a piece of cake. He let me have a slice and gave me my own fork. So then I continued reading while eating my cake. While reading, I only came across a few words that stumped me. Ciel explained each one to me. After I finished the chapter, Ciel smiled. No he like, seriously, actually _smiled_!

"Good job, Alois." Ciel complimented. I smiled brightly. "Now we just have to fill out a sheet of questions." I frowned. Reading hadn't actually been all that bad, but I knew answering questions about what I had read was going to be some work. So I sat next to Ciel while he went through the questions, answering them and explaining the answers to me. While he was talking, I was wondering what he would do if I tried to feed him some of the leftover cake. Or what he would do if I kissed him… The only thing keeping me from doing that was Lizzy, my best friend… who had called dibs.

"Alois!" Ciel said, dragging my attention away from my romantic fantasies.

"Hm?"

"You weren't paying attention at all, were you?" he asked.

"Nope. But I filled out what you told me to." I attempted. Ciel just shook his head.

"Whatever, we have more homework to work on." So then we moved on to math, just because Ciel suspected it was a bad subject for me as well. Which it was. Ciel and I pulled out our math homework. I made Ciel re-explain all the big words, but in English this time. It took a while to get through the worksheet.

"How do you know all this stuff, Ciel? Today was your first day of school!" I said when we were about halfway finished.

"It was my first day at _your_ school. My last school was actually ahead of where you guys are now…" he trailed off. He picked back up talking about math, and I became bored very quickly.

"Ciel!" I shouted randomly. He looked at me, irritated but also expectant.

"Umm… I don't get how you do… that one." I pointed to one of the ones we hadn't done yet even though I hadn't looked over the problem in the slightest.

"We haven't even gotten there, Alois." Ciel replied tiredly.

"Oh, okay then." Again Ciel went into explanations for all the problems. I caught a little of what I thought he wanted me to do.

"Wait, so I multiply this number by this number?" I asked, leaning over to his sheet and pointing to the numbers.

"Yes. Now what is the answer?"

"27?"

"No, Alois. What is 7 multiplied by 6?"

"Forty… two?"

"Good job." Even after he complimented me I didn't lean away. But Ciel didn't seem to notice much. He just showed me how to solve the rest of the math problems. Tutoring was more boring than I thought. In the movies, the person being tutored always like, falls in love with the tutor or whatever. All Ciel was doing was teaching me! There was still a little cake left and I still had my fork. Maybe some cake would make Ciel like me better! So as he was pulling out a history book, I took a forkful of cake and ate it. Then I took another forkful, pretending like I was going to eat it.

"Okay Alois. Fo-" Ciel was cut off by some cake being shoved in his mouth. Ciel's irritated expression wasn't exactly what I was going for, but it sure did make me giggle. Ciel swallowed the cake and seemed about to chastise me for not staying focused when I said, "You're so cute Ciel!" He blushed, which I assumed was from anger. I burst into another fit of giggles.

"Just get out your history book, Alois." He fumed.

My smile didn't falter when I replied, "Oh, I seem to have left it at school. I'll just have to share with you. What a tragedy!" Ciel didn't find this amusing in the least and he seemed all serious and stuff so I stopped giggling, but I didn't stop smiling.

For history we were reading about Victorian England. I leaned in over the book, so I was close to Ciel which made me happy. The boys who were modeling the male fashions for the time period reminded me of Ciel and me. On the next page was a picture of a girl who reminded me of Lizzy. She was wearing a dress that was much puffier than Lizzy's normal attire, and a lot more extravagant.

I turned back to the page before it and, pointing to the blonde one who looked like me, said, "I want his outfit! The boots, booty shorts, purple coat, green vest. It would all look amazing on me!" Ciel frowned at me. "Alois, even though there are pictures, we are meant to be reading the words." I pouted and replied, "No really! You could wear that other boy's blue outfit; we'd complement each other nicely!"

Ciel put his head in his hands and sighed, shaking his head. "Alois Trancy, would this work better if I read the text aloud to you?" I pretended to look thoughtful for a moment and said, "Then you'd move farther away from me so maybe not."

"Well right now we aren't being very productive." Ciel grumbled.

"Aw but Ciel, productivity isn't fun!" I complained. Ciel shot me a look of annoyance and began reading the history book aloud. To my liking, he didn't pull away; he kept the book where it was, perhaps suspecting I needed to see the text to comprehend it better. I scooted my chair closer to Ciel. While he was reading, I got a little bored and started playing with his hair.

"Alois, I don't care what you do with my hair, just please make sure you are listening." Ciel said to me.

"Mmkay," I replied distractedly. Ciel's hair was so soft. I twirled a strand of it in my fingers. Then I braided a section. With a braid in his hair, Ciel looked even more feminine then he already did. I suppressed a giggle, knowing it would distract Ciel from reading. Ciel was really tiring me with his talk of old Earls, considering there wasn't any way it would aid me later on in life. I laid my head on Ciel's shoulder, hoping he wouldn't mind. There was a pause in his voice while reading as he turned to look at me. His look didn't show much emotion and he turned back to reading the book aloud for me. Ciel's beautiful, consistent voice lulled me to sleep on his shoulder.

-Ciel POV-

I sighed and closed the textbook when I noticed that Alois had actually fallen asleep on my shoulder. I had only met him that day, and yet I could tell he was loud, unpredictable, irritating… and strangely familiar. Whenever I was around him I felt inclined to… do _something_ or recognize him _somehow _but it never came to me.

Throwing my thoughts aside, and not wanting to have to call Sebastian to remove Trancy from me, I held up Alois' head to move into a position where I could easily pick him up. As suspected, he wasn't too heavy. I moved Alois so that he wasn't sitting on a chair for my desk, but so that he was lying on my bed. His lack of focus and stamina when it came to schoolwork led me to believe that his homework was never completed.

I ran a hand through my hair, getting rid of the loose braid Alois had made and sighed. This boy was a piece of work. We had been working on homework for two and a half hours. I could usually get that much done in thirty minutes! With Alois sitting next to me, needing everything explained even though he probably wasn't going to listen anyways, the homework was taking much longer then I'd hoped.

Also, he had been shamelessly flirting the entire time. I didn't know what to think of Alois, but I was absolutely sure he would cause nothing but trouble for me.

"Sebastian," I called loud enough for Sebastian to hear, but not loud enough to wake Alois. Sebastian came up the stairs and said, "Yes, young master?"

"Take Alois back to his house. Be sure to not wake him up, and make sure to bring his stuff as well. I presume you will be able to get him home safely." I said.

"Yes, my lord." My butler picked up Alois, his bookbag, and they were gone in an instant. The class which Alois and I missed was Science, or at least that's what my schedule said. I would have to apologize and explain the next day. Alois sure wasn't going to, that was for sure.

* * *

So don't kill me or flame me saying how late I am and how much I suck. I already know all that, and am very tired. And I don't know how long this chapter is. I probably could have broken this into two separate chapters, but you guys kind of deserved a long one, huh? :)


End file.
